The Girl From The Other Side
by nikkychin7
Summary: The girl that came from the Gourmet World, just what kinds of troubles awaits poor Coco and his friends with this tribal woman?
1. Welcome to The Human World

**The Girl From The Other Side**

_Warning: some combo of Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Ratatouille and a little bit of Guilty Crown when it comes to the sword... Or maybe some others but I'm not so sure but these ones are the main combo ... I think..._

_My first Toriko Story! I've been so obsessed with The Kings that I couldn't help but make this fic! Especially Coco! :3 COCO-SAMAAAAAAA! XD_

_Ahem... So after I bursted that out, I kinda ruined the fun huh? Yes, the main pairing will be CocoxOc. And maybe a little bit of the KingxOc read and review please :)_

"Speak"

_"Other__ Language"_ (but sometimes language is used in English as it will only be used for OC and her pets when they are talking to each other)

_'Thoughts'_

**_"Monster Talk"_**

**"Technique"**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Human World**_

A cloaked, hooded figure could be seen walking aimlessly with a rather large, long sword covered in bandages behind its back. It's long black hair was visible along side it's long white streaks of hair that reached to the ground. It was walking along side a small white fox with an additional red markings on its face.

The figured walked down the endless bridge-like earth as it looked down to see an abyss with thick fog, _"It's my first time here, Alepou! I wonder why there isn't many creatures coming the other way?"_ The figure asked

_"The place where we came from, it's dangerous for people in the place they called the **'Human World'** you see"_ the fox named Alepou answered. The figure looked confused for a minute

_"'**Human World'**? That's where I used to live?"_ It asked as the little fox nodded, _"Thats right, I already told you about it didn't I?"_ Alepou asked as the figure nodded, _"Yeah, the whole clan said I have to spread my wings and leave the nest. But to go as far as the 'Human World'? Whys that? I understand I'm a bit different that anyone else but-" , "Silence, child"_ Alepou said as the figure shuts its mouth

The fox sighed before saying, "_It's because you don't belong with them"_ the figure stopped as it looked at the fox with its' red slitted eyes, "_What do you mean... By that?_" It asked as the fox also stopped and looked at the figure, _"Because of what you are"_

The figure chuckled before answering, _"I suppose your right about that, since don't have wings or even scales to that matter..." _It said before realizing something important, _"Hey, Alepou?"_ The said fox looked up to the cloaked figure as it asked, "_Where's Shin?"_

* * *

**_At the Start of The Three Way Road_**

"Hm..." A man with black, pompadour styled hair mumbled as he sat on the ground and waited for food to appear out of the road. This mans name was Guemon, member of the 0th Biotope.

An airhead at times, easy going and friendly to visitors since he haven't seen any other human beside him on the road... That was until he saw a cloaked figure walking towards him along side a fox creature, did he also mentioned that it was giving off some sort of aura that made even he didn't want to fight it?

_'W-what is this!?'_ He asked himself as he tried to keep still and let the figure pass before ambushing it, but for some reason his intuition wasn't responding at all. The black cloaked figure just kept on walking closer and closer as it passed Guemon who now had sweat covering his whole body.

The figure stopped as it looked at him before saying some sentence in an alien language, _"Sas efcharisto gia tin adeia dielefsis"_ before going towards the Human World even deeper. Guemon made sure that the figure disappeared from sight and hearing range as he was going to contact with the president of IGO until he remembered something even more important, "Ugh... What's his name again?"

* * *

_**Somewhere in a Private Island**_

A tall, tanned man was drinking wine on the terrace of his small house as a bald butler appeared from the insides as he was holding a tray with some Squidonaisquid on a small bowl, "Here you go sir" he placed it on the table near the blond man as he went inside the house

"What the hell is happening there?" He mused out loud as he looked at the direction were the Three Way Road was at, he felt an incredible aura from there but it had no animosity or any other feeling. Just the desire to know things, _'I just hope nothing troublesome will appear soon'_

* * *

**Back with the Figure**

_"Aicheis, is something wrong?"_ Asked Alepou as the now uncloaked, beautiful, porcelain skinned woman stopped, _"Not really, unless you count to accidentally seeing it that is"_ she said. Alepou nodded in understatement, "_Ever since that incident that always happened when something bad will come"_ he said as Aicheis stayed silent

She couldn't agree but nodded as she kept on walking aimlessly and looked at her food supply in a small sack on her waist, _"... Oh you have got to be kidding me" _she said as she stopped her tracks, Alepou looked worried, _"What's wrong?_" He asked as Aicheis pulled out the brown sack, did she also emotion that it had a small hole in it? _"There goes all our food, Alepou... Years worth of Senzu beans gone within a blink of an eye" _she said

_"Oh, that's bad. We don't even have money to buy food, not to mention he is still missing! What a bad day we have right now, Aicheis"_ Alepou said as Eve couldn't do anything but nod in shame, "_Lets just... Travel or a while and lets see what we can see"_

Alepou nodded as they just continued on walking and walking, looking at the scenery along the way. The environment was much more... Tamer than her home, but it also seemed much more complicated as they have these thins called "hotels" , "restaurants" , "boats" , "airships" and many other devices of buildings

Some times even stumbling to new islands by accident but no one really saw them. It was the first time that Aicheis saw her kind, as there was almost a limitless amount of people walking by, eating and well... Mostly eating, _"People here are extremely gluttonous, aren't they?_" Alepou said as Aicheis nodded, even she won't eat 5000 grams of meat in one go

_"Somehow I'm beginning to feel sick just by watching them eat"_ Aicheis whispered sarcastically while Alepou yawned, _"Ugh, really... How are we going to live here if we don't have any money, and you also have to buy clothes here at a price of trading!"_ Aicheis whined before bumping into a something, or rather someone

_"Sygnomi"_ she said as she looked up to see a very tall man. He was wearing a black tight suit with green shawls on his legs, waist, arms, neck and head. The man was also wearing a purple chained eating on his left ear while his right had good studs. His built was muscular to the point it's extremely visible to the naked eye, "Ah, sorry" Aicheis said in the language that was used by the humans. The man shrugged it off, "It's no problem at all, but you should pay attention to where you're going" he said

Aicheis just nodded, "Sorry again... Just uh... Think something" even thought Aicheis could speak the human language, she still has problems with speaking to other people and her grammar. The man noticed her troubles as he asked, "Forgive me for being blunt but... You're not exactly from here, aren't you?" He asked as she looked at him before nodding

"Also... You don't have money or food with you?" He half stared and half asked as Aicheis was surprised. The man already knew that she didn't have the thins she needed the most, how did he do that? "How? Know?" She asked as he pointed to his brain playfully, "I'm a fortune teller, miss. If you want, you could stay with me for a while until your have the necessary things you need to have" Aicheis looked at him with shocked eyes as she looked at Alepou who jumped into her arms

"Thank you for your kindness, sir!" He said as the man was taken aback but the talking fox, "Whoa! The fox is... Talking, sorry to be blunt again" he apologized to Alepou who was about to go angry but it vanished as he said sorry to him, "You... Sure? We stay... Your house?" Aicheis asked as the man nodded

"Of course, I wouldn't be called a gentleman if I let a young lady such as you alone in the streets, starving with no food or whatever. My name is Coco by the way, what's yours?" the black/white haired woman pouted slightly, _'Cute, wait what?'_ Coco thought before mentally slapping himself. Aicheis nodded as she showed him a smile, which caused him to return her smile back with another, "Thank you, name Aicheis"

* * *

**_Coco's house_**

Eve was so indebted to this man named Coco for giving her a temporary house. She didn't mind it that it was placed on a very small but sturdy pillar. They were both currently sitting on the table as their host prepared them meals. Aicheis took notice of her surroundings, "_It's quite humble, isn't it Alepou? I like it"_ she said as the fox nodded, _"Agreed, unlike those people that has all the luxurious stuff we don't exactly need them" _he said as he was sitting in her lap

Coco emerged from the kitchen as he bought several dishes out, a roasted pig-like meat, some salad, grilled cheese salmon, potato-rice and a few more, "Well, dig in" he said as he clapped his hands together. Aicheis did the same as she didn't knew that he was doing but seemed that it would be rude of she didn't say it along, "Itadakimasu" he said as she followed him suit, "Itadakimasu"

"Can you use a knife and fork?" He asked as Aicheis nodded, "Alepou teach" she said as she prepared a few good on a fish to give it to him, "Good then, shall we eat?" He said as Aicheis nodded and ate the food, her eyes widened as she looked at the fork she was holding.

Coco seemed worried as he asked, "Is it... Not your taste?" He asked, Aicheis shook her head, "No! Really delicious!" She said as she tried to hold her love for his food and ate slowly. Coco chuckled at her actions, it seemed that she was trying extremely hard to be polite in front of him

She's beautiful, he admit, and she's cute when trying to act angry or polite, '_Wait where did those thoughts came from?' _Coco sighed as he tried to get off the thoughts and saw her electromagnetic waves, it was quite weak but he couldn't see her death omen. Why's that? "Coco-san? Why live alone?" Aicheis asked as the said man swallowed his food

He stayed silent for a moment before explaining his situation, "Do you know the meaning of Bishokuya?" He asked as Alepou nodded, "I've explained the most basic information to her so yes" Coco nodded as he continued his explanation, "Most of us bishokuyas can make immunity artificially against poisonous living things. By injecting a tiny portion of poisons from poisonous snakes, insects or plants of nature regularly over a long period of time. We can make antibodies artificially" he explained before taking another bite of his food and drank some tea

"By chance, my body endure more poison then most people. But because I injected far too much poison, they began to mix with each other and a new kind of poison was produced in me" Coco explained, before getting a somewhat pained look on his face as he continued, "I am now a '_poisonous human_'"

Aicheis looked at his hands before moving her chair next to him, and sat on it. She took one of his hands, making him blush a bit. She was inspecting him, her soft porcelain hand rubbing ever so gently on his own big and rough hand, "You... Not poisonous... I am" she said as she lets him go. Alepou also went to them as he too inspected him, "She's right... You probably already knew but you just didn't want to say that out loud. We are from the Gourmet World" The fox said as Coco seemed surprised before calming down

"So I was right..." He mumbled with a sad face, Aicheis didn't like it one bit, "Coco-san not alone" she said as Alepou nodded, "She's right, Coco. Your not alone, Aicheis here is the same as you" he said as Coco looked surprised before realizing, "I suppose living in the Gourmet World, you need as many antibodies as you can get... But to also produce a new type of poison within your body..." He remarked sadly

"Cheer up!" Aicheis said as she tighten her grip on his hand, "Coco-san not poisonous, and not alone" she whimpered cutely as Coco tried to avoid her seeing his slightly red face, "We, Aicheis and Alepou. Kiss too, here with you!" Se said as she looked at the window to see the large Emperor Crow that was looking through the window. Coco chuckled at her attempt to cheer him up, but it worked anyway. With a beautiful face like hers and a cute attitude, anyone would be cheered up in no time at all

He snapped at his thoughts before looking at her again, "Yes, you're right. Thank you" he said before standing up, "I should ready the shower for you" he said as he went to the bathroom, only to wash his face on the faucet. The girl was odd, he was sure. Making his mind playing games on himself was not how he envisioned it, '_I'm not sure why, but it felt comfortable just by staying near her'_ he thought before preparing the bath, '_What is this feeling?'_

He heard a knock from the door as he looked back to see Alepou walking towards him, "I just realized we have a huge problem, Coco" he said as the said man turned off the faucet, "What's the problem then?" He asked, Alepou looked slightly troubled before coughing slightly, "She doesn't have any... Clothes..."

Coco stared at the fox comically as he sighed, "I guess she'll use mine for the moment" he said as the fox coughed slightly, _'Talk about Kare-shirt*'_ he thought as Coco called Aicheis to get into the bath

Once she was in the bath, Coco and Alepou sighed, "Was she this troublesome before?" He asked as the fox nodded, "You've just seen the first stage..." Alepou said as they both sat in silence, the only sound to comfort them was the sound of water showering

"Alepou-san" the poison user asked, "What do you mean by she's the same as me?" Alepou looked at the bathroom before thinking of something, "She's raised by dragons ever since she was a child, you see. Ever since that... _Incident_ that made us ran to the Gourmet World. If the dragons didn't found us then we'd be dead for sure" he said as he remembered the moments he had with them

"A family of dragons... Interesting, are the dragons related to Derous?" He asked as Alepou was thinking, "Yes, that's correct. Each dragon has their unique element and she trained in every single one of them, including the Poison Dragon" he explained as Coco was listening intently

"The Poison Dragon has many anti-bodies inside of it and could make deadly poison by combining them together, the only difference between you and her is that she uses the Gourmet World's poisons and you use the Human World's" the fox explained further

"I see-" , "And also, since you're a fortune teller I wanna ask you something" he said as Coco nodded and awaited the question, "Have you heard of... The 9 Roots of the God Tree?" he asked as he nodded, "Yes, though people now only believes it as a legend. It's similar to the Four Beast but the only difference between them is that they didn't have an appetite for humans, they only want something back that was stolen by us. Rumors said its even stronger than the 8 Kings of the Gourmet World" he explained as Alepou nodded

"Why asking me this?" He asked as the conversation was then interrupted by Aicheis who had a towel on her head as she went to them... _Naked_. Coco held back a nosebleed by covering his nose and mouth with his hand as he looked the other way while Alepou was gawking at her while saying stuff in another language, "_Tis sto diaolo!? Eisai gymnos brosta se enan antra!?_" Yelled Alepou as Aicheis was looking innocently at them

_"Eh? Den einai fysiko na doume o enas ton allo gymno?_" She asked as the fox yelled out, "No way in hell! _Eina paranomo! An den theloun na zevgarosoun..."_ He mumbled the last part as Aicheis blushed at the last sentence, "Coco-san! Sorry!" She yelled as she bowed and used the towel on her head to cover her body. The poison user just waved it off with his free hand, he still couldn't see her until she's at least wearing something decent! "I-i-it's alright... I-I-I'll just g-go get s-some c-c-clothes" he said as he tried to stand up and was staking to his room before taking a tissue box from the dining room

_'Judging from her reaction, I guess she didn't exactly knew that it's... Rude to show your body to a complete stranger...'_ Coco thought as he wiped the blood that was on his face with the tissue until it's dry, _'She's well endowed too- no! No dirty thoughts!" _he thought to himself before looking for a suitable shirt for her in his wardrobe

He found a white t-shirt thy he didn't use for a long time because it was too small for him, but he guessed it was slightly bigger than her own size but that's the best one he got, _'I suppose this would suffice for now, I have to go shopping for her clothes too...'_ He thought as he went back to the living room, Aicheis was still blushing from before as he averted his eyes to somewhere, "Here you go" he said as he handed the shirt to her, "Thank you" she said as she want to the bathroom and changed into it

When she walked out, Coco had to suppress his red face as the shirt was extremely bigger than her body size. Her shoulders were visible as the shirt was slipping off, the bottom part only reached up to her thighs as she tried to cover it up. Alepour sensed the weird atmosphere as he asked, "So, Coco. Where are we sleeping?" He asked

The poison user relaxed as he remembered there was only one bed room in his house since it's tiny, "I'll sleep on the couch, Aicheis you take my bedroom" he said as she girl shook her head, "No, Coco-san host! Coco-san sleep in bedroom, Aicheis takes couch!" She said, _'She's using the 3rd person POV... Oh god, I wonder if I'll be able to survive?'_ He thought as he shook his head

"But a lady has to have a proper bed arrangements" he argued back, Aicheis just kept on refusing, "Not polite! Coco-san is host!" She said as he remarked, "But still, a gentleman wouldn't be call that if he doesn't show any politeness to the woman!" Alepou just chuckled at the scene as he laid on the carpet near the couch, while watching the two argue on who sleeps where

_'The first day in the Human World and yet she's already causing him trouble...'_ He sighed while yawning, '_I suppose that's what you get when someone from another world came to another ones home'_

* * *

_Note (to those who don't know):_

_* Kare-shirt: an erotic sight of when a girl is wearing her boyfriends' shirt_

_Chapter 1 ended! I dunno what my hands were doing though since sometimes they had minds of their own and are extremely fast to do these sort of things. Please red an review and support the the story! :)_


	2. Shopping and Learning ABCs

_The Girl From the Other Side_

_Thank you to those who reviews! I have big plans for these two live birds and I plan on making them adorable! Do you guys know where I got the name Aicheis? Try and guess! :3_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Shopping and Learning ABCs**_

_**Night**_

Alepou could only stare at the skies as he watched the stars along with Kiss outside, it's been a few days since Aicheis and he moved to Coco's house. The maiden really needed to buy new clothes as her fur dress wasn't... Exactly suitable to wear in the Human World, "This world is much more peaceful than the last time I've lived here" he said out loud as Kiss looked at him

"Oh? Yeah, I used to live here with Aicheis ever since she was a baby. Her parents found me injured outside and took care of me, so I owe them a lot" he said as he reminisced the past. He just hoped that by taking care of her and protect the sword she was carrying, he could repay them

He always thought, '_Was going to the Gourmet World was the best idea to escape from that?' _He never knew the answer. The child doesn't even remember she has human parents, their faces, their names... Vanished from her mind. She didn't even knew there were 2 worlds until she was 10 years old

She seemed more happy with the dragons though, for some reason. Of course, they took care of her until she was stronger enough to stand on her own two feet. That was when things went tough with the training she received from them. It was to say, brutal. He didn't knew that she had such potential in her... Maybe it was because of the Moon Flower?

Alepou shook his head to clear his mind out of the memory. Her birth wasn't exactly the most happy memory he had, "Aicheis-san! Don't play with that!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Coco yelling, he went to the window to see Aicheis was trying to reach the fire but Coco stopped her

"Oi, Kiss?" Alepou asked as the crow looked at him, "Should I explain her powers to him? I mean, he's having a hard time in there and fire will not harm her or whatsoever" he said. The Emperor Crow only cawed as Alepou looked into the window again, "Really? You want to see your master like that?" Kiss cawed happily as Alepou chuckled, "I agree, that'll be hilarious! Ooh! This could be our own show!"

* * *

_**Morning**_

'_Who would've thought that she can touch fire without being burn?' _Coco yawned as he made his way to the dining room to see a simple breakfast was there. He blinked trice before looking at the woman who seemed to be fidgeting, she was still wearing his smaller shirt, "Good morning, Coco-san. Aicheis made breakfast" the fortune teller could only stare in awe

Considering that she was:

1\. From the Gourmet World

2\. Raised by Derous and his clan of dragons and-

3\. Her partner is a talking fox

He was fairly surprised that she could even cook! Alepou came in the right time to see a dumfounded Coco, "Oh yeah, forgot to mention that she learned cooking from the Gourmet World's greatest chef: Chef Remi" Alepou said as he the fortune teller looked at him with wide eyes

"Wait, there's a cook in the Gourmet World!?" He never thought there was another person living in the Gourmet World, let alone a chef. The fox shook his head, "Nope, Remi's a rare breed of Coorats. The only known animal that can cook" Coco sighed as he heard that. He should've seen that coming. The Gourmet World never ceased to amaze the ones living in the Human World

The poison user sat down on the chair as he examined the food in front of him. A simple breakfast, 2 omelets for her and himself, some toast with butter and jam, some-, "Is that a Surprise Apple juice?" He asked as he took a glass and scanned in. Aicheis nodded, Coco could see some of the electromagnetic waves from it and it was surprisingly strong

"Where did you get them from?" He asked as the woman pointed to Alepou who yawned, "A special power of mine is teleportation, so I got some apples for her" he said while yawning again, '_Should've known, nothing is normal when it comes to that... On second though, people who has Gourmet Cells aren't normal either' _he chuckled to himself as he clasped his hands, "Well, Aicheis-san. Sit down" he said as the girl nodded and clasped her hands

"Itadakimasu" both of them said. Coco examined the omelet once more before finally taking a bite of it. He widened his eyes in shock, Aicheis noticed this and frowned, "Coco-san, don't like?" She asked. The man quickly shook his head to hopes to calm her, "No! It's not that I don't like it, it's just... I never thought you'd be such a cook!" He said as he took another bite into it

"It really is delicious, Aicheis-san. I'm not joking, I'm just really, really surprised. That's a all" , '_But to make such mouth-weathering food using everyday ingredients like its from a 5-star restaurant... This Coorat Remi would be an extremely talented cook'_ he thought as he ate the food in front of him

"Anyway, Aicheis-san" he said as the woman looked up, "We might need to go out for a while, as you don't have anything suitable to wear" the fortune teller stated. It was true, he didn't had the time because of his work as a fortune teller until now. Since he finally had the time to shop, he might as well buy a few things for her. Of course, she has to come because he didn't know what style she liked... Or her size...

"Shop... Ping?" Repeated Aicheis as Alepou explained, "The other word of buying things, remember?" Aicheis made a thinking face before she remembered the meaning of the word and nodded, "Ok but..." She looked at herself before looking at Coco who sighed, '_Figures she can't go out like this'_ he thought

"You know, I can come with you and let Aicheis stay here and watch the house with Kiss" The fox told the fortune teller, "True but malls don't allow pets to en-" before he could finish his sentence, however, the small fox transformed into a man with long silver hair wearing a white hakama. He had his ears on top of his head and a fluffy tail

"Ok I'm set to go" he announced as Coco could only stare at him dumbfounded, _'... I wonder how will I survive with them here?' _Thought the poison user. Sadly enough, his mind won't survive the innocence of Aicheis who's completely new to this world even though Alepou taught her the most basic info about it, _'I'll have to try and adjust to their surprises then...'_

* * *

**_Mall_**

"Do you really think it's best if we go... Here first?" Coco said as he looked away from the women's undergarment department. The mall was incredibly big as one store has several sections for them. Right now, they were in a store called "Gourmet's Maidens" which concentrated on women's clothing, make up, and their daily needs. Or party needs like dresses and some... Womanly stuff

There were many kinds of clothing, ranging from type, to size, and to colors. Honestly, it was making Coco a bit dizzy with all the colors going around. Not to mention the bright light and many female customers. No males were inside ever since their opening a few years back, but rumors said that it'll do something... _Useful_ for that male, and he'd rather don't know what it is

Alepou just sighed as he patted the other man on the shoulder, "If you don't wanna come then leave this one to me, just give me your credit card and I'll be here in a flash" he said. Coco looked at the fox, if he give him his Gourmet card then he might abuse it because he's a fox... In Human form.

He didn't trust anyone, except himself, with his Gourmet Card, "You're worried that I might make you bankrupt?" He asked. The fortune teller just said nothing, "Just so you know, I've learned how to use a Gourmet Card before thanks to Aicheis's parents. I can tell you're worried, but don't worry. Can you see the future in the next 5 minutes? I ain't gonna make you bankrupt"

Well... He didn't see himself crying over how much money he had after Alepou's shopping or whatever. What he did saw was something he find it hard to believe, "Hah... Fine" Coco handed him his Gourmet Card and waited outside, a safe distance between him and the store which was around... 10 meters away, '_Will that prediction came true? There's actually a good 90% of it being true'_ Wondered the gentlemen before hearing a yell within the store, "Hey! What's going on here!?"

'_Yep... He's the first ever male to enter that shop and his reward will be a free shopping spree with a time limit of 1 hour_' Coco chuckled as he waited for a minute. He kept on thinking of Alepou, hoping that he would be alright and such since he's a fox- a humanoid fox to be in fact. Hey, you can't blame him right? He's a freaking fox for crying out loud

Ok, so he got smarts but he ain't got anything in a practical practice. It might take a while before-, "Coco! Get your ass over here and help me carry this stuff!" ... That. The fortune teller sighed before looking back at the store to see a sufficient amount of clothes for Aicheis, it's just like a couple (4 bags the size of a large dog) he's surprised that Alepou didn't bought the whole store along with him honestly

* * *

_**Back in Coco's house**_

"Kiss!" Aicheis yelled as the Emperor Crow flew, making a loop as he let Aicheis fall before catching her again, "Ahaha! Try spin!" She yelled as Kiss spins round and round while flying in a straight line before flying high up to his maximum limit and heads straight down to the ground. The winds picked up their speed as Kiss flew faster and faster, with Aicheis on his back laughing and having fun

As they were about to hit the ground, Kiss flew upwards just a few inches away before flying normally around the sky above his masters house. Aicheis patted Kiss near the neck and said, "That's fun, Kiss!" The crow cawed back as if he agreed to her before looking down to see Alepou and Coco looking up. The fox was smiling while Coco was just surprised to see the woman flying to fast and doing dangerous stunts

"Aw, fun stops?" She pouted slightly before Kiss flew down in front of his master, "Aicheis-san! What are you doing making stunts like that!?" Coco asked worriedly. Never had he met a girl that was as crazy as her, even if she was from the Gourmet World it was still dangerous to do those kind of things, "She always has fun like since since she gets along well with the children of the 8 Kings" Alepou said but Coco ignored him

"Just because you're from the other world doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, ok?" He lightly scolded her, but it seemed she wasn't looking upset, "Ok, but Kiss also enjoy" she replied causing the crow to caw. The fortune teller looked at his partner in crime. He was much more happier than the time he was left alone to guard the house. Looks like Kiss took a liking to her already

"Hah... Fine then, just don't make me worry alright?" He sighed as he got on Kiss alongside Alepou who was in fox form, "Come on! It's almost time for Aicheis's grammar lessons!" The said woman twitched slightly as she doesn't exactly like learning things even though she'd learned things from her pet fox. The only problem she has now's grammar and a few hard words

After Kiss landed safely outside the house, Coco bought the bags and put them near the wardrobe before calling her in, "Aicheis-san, can you change your clothes? You've been wearing mine for a few days now" he said as the woman was looking inside the bag to pull out a white bra, causing Coco to look away with a slightly red face, "Don't know how to" she stated. The poison user almost face palmed as the fox walked inside and pushed her to the bath room with several clothes

He sighed slightly before getting some grammar book from the wardrobe, and a rather large dictionary and place them on the table. He's been helping Alepou teach Aicheis her grammar, so yeah. It's been really... Interesting he had to say. For the few past days, his life took a turn ever since the woman and her pet came

First of all, by being naked all the time. Though he was glad that she at least covered her um... Private parts. Then by doing dangerous stunts like before. Even though she's from the Gourmet World, the rules in the Human World is diffe- more existent, to be more precise.

Aicheis appeared out of the bathroom with her newly bought clothes. It was a simple white tank top with a pair of (extremely) short jeans, the poison user tried to not look at her for a long period of time. She's beautiful, he'll admit that.

Her black and white hair, it was as soft as silk. Her small ruby eyes held in so much warmth. Add a large tint of naivety, she's practically a living doll, "You look cute-" he cuts himself before realizing he said that out loud. The girl blushed slightly before nodding

Aicheis sat next to him on the carpet as he brought the grammar book and dictionary and opened it to page 83, "Ok then, let's start with this sentence.'The sun was setting in the west and the moon was just rising'. Now you try it" he said. Aicheis seemed to have a slight problem as she tried to say it, "T-the sun w-w-was setting i-in the west and t-the moon w-was just rising" she said, looking at him while smiling, "I did!" She said. Coco felt himself chuckling, "It's, 'I did it' Aicheis-san" but even that simple mistake couldn't bring down her smile

"Let's try this one then. 'My friend enjoyed the film, but she didn't like the actor because of his odd-looking face'" Aicheis pouted slightly, "Long" she stated. Coco chuckled again as he patted her head, "But learning's good for you right? Come on, try it" The woman mumbled some words out before finally saying,

"My friend enjoyed t-the film, b-but she di-didn't like the actor because o-of his o-o-odd-looking face" Coco smiled once again as she looked up from the book with bright eyes, he felt himself blush slightly while looking at her face

Before long, he felt a hand brushing his hair away from his forehead. It was gentle and warm. Innocent eyes looked up at him as she tried to fix his black hair, his blush redden yet again, "Your hair is in the way" she said naturally, her childish naivety seemed to have disappeared as he could only stare at her

"Coco! How's the grammar training?" Alepou asked just in time to see the pair looking all lovey doves with each other, "... Am I interrupting something?" The fox asked slyly

Coco broke free from his imagination as he shook his head a little, "N-no! E-everything's f-fine, Alepou-san!" Coco stuttered nervously. The fox shifter just smirked, and left the two of them together a bit more

* * *

_**Outside**_

Alepou had to admit, having a friend to talk to was great. Even though he had Aicheis from when she was a baby, the fox never had friends that were animals like him, "So Kiss, what shall we do today?" The Emperor Crow cawed loudly, "Yeah, I know. Your master and mine are... Kicking it off, and we've only been here for like- how many days? Four I guess?" Wondered the fox as Kiss cawed again

"Wait, seriously!? Even though girls are after him, he's _never_ showed any interest until now!? Wow! Aicheis must be one lucky girl" mused out the fox as he chuckled. It was kind of true as the Gentleman never showed any particular interest towards anyone at all, until the mysterious girl appeared

"Though, I think it might take her an extremely long time to realize that-" Kiss cawed again, agreeing to his words, "Eh!? Coco too!? Well, they_ are_ both pretty stubborn when it comes to feelings I guess. What about a bet? I say Aicheis will realize her feelings until something drastic happens to either her or him. What about you?"

Kiss cawed several times, "Oh? Is that so... Poor Coco then. I just hope he can survive until Aicheis accepts him"

* * *

_** Thank you for supporting the story! **_

_**Hopefully I can write down another chapter soon, see you later then**_


	3. Nightmare

**_Warning:_**

**_I don't know shit about science but this is fictional so let's agree that a random mix of chemicals are either poisonous and made a certain effect in the human body :p and fluffy moment :3_**

**_Not to mention I kind of doze off a bit and let my hands wrote this by itself and I'm not so satisfied with this chapter but I ran out of ideas and so short. I was thinking on having them bond a little longer before they both meet up with Toriko and Komatsu too..._**

**_Anyway, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D It made me really happy :3_**

**_Can you guys guess where I got the design for Alepou's fox and Human forms are? It's actually pretty easy... :3_**

**_Though I gotta say that it may be a coincidence that we're writing a somewhat similar story Michiru-san... That always happen to me with someone! Especially Alex! I BRING OUT THE COINCIDENTAL CURSE!_**

**_Ahem.. On with the short chappie... _**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Nightmare_**

_It was a dark and starry night, crickets were singing their favorite song, the star illuminated brightly as the moon watches over the earth. Animals and humans alike fell into a deep slumber and dozes off into dreamlands. _

_The Koawls were, however, were restless. They could not sleep, not just because they were nocturnal animals. It was a sign of something horrible will happen. Their howls were those of fear, and they knew disaster will happen soon._

_Koawls are large birds, their feathers as white as winter's snow, their piercing blood red eyes, their long golden beaks, and their strong claws that could thrust into porcelain skin and stain their prey as red as their own eyes. _

_This specie is more related to the owl family. It could be found in both the Human and Gourmet World, these shy birds rarely show themselves unless danger will happen soon. _

_It is similar to the Peaceful Flower, but instead of an animal with a high Capture level, the Koawls could see into the future and could sense a catastrophe that would occur in the near by future._

_ A single bird signifies a small injury, 10 signifies a large fire at someone's home, 30 signifies a large earthquakes that could even bring the strongest to his knees_

_But what about a hundred? _

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Inside a large chamber-like room, filled with dolls dressed up in pink, adorable dresses, walls painted in colorful and exquisite flowers, toys of all sizes and colours... There lies a black haired female toddler, only three years of age, wearing a small white gown. Her prison was golden in colors s the moon's light made the room ever so eerie yet calming at the same time_

_A small, white figure could be seen waiting on the open window, letting the cold breeze of night inside the room, 'The Koawls... There's so many of them...' thought the figure as it gulped slightly. It had never seen those many amount of Koawls before, something bad will happen... It just knew it. _

_It was more worried about the health and safety of the toddler in the golden cradle. The baby girl was it's only friend after all, other than her parents who had helped saved it from dying before she was born_

_It jumped down slowly and landed gracefully on the ground before making it's way to the golden crib and looked at it's content. The moon's light was reflected as it showed us the face of the figure. A white fox_

_'She's sleeping peacefully now... That's good' thought the fox before transforming into a young, handsome male with slitted, golden eyes, long, bright silver hair that reached his waistline wearing a similar colour, loose clothes that consisted off a sleeveless shirt and long pants. His big and fluffy ears on top of his head and his puffy tail were present. He slowly crept up on her and gently caressed her cheek while pushing away some of her hair that was on her face_

_"Don't worry little one. I wont let anything or anyone touch a single strand of your hair" he whispered softly to her ears, hi hand was still on her baby fat filled face. The child twitched her eyes before slowly reaching for his hand, and weakly grasped it like it was a teddy bear. The fox widened his eyes before smiling again_

_He gently pulled his hand away from her iron grip, as she was stronger than he first thought. The shape shifter slowly held onto the golden craddle and narrowed his eyes before slowly walking towards the door. He reached for the handle, but was stopped when he had heard muffled voices_

_'The maids?' He thought as he slowly open the door. The white large gate made a creaking sound as he went out before closing it again. His big, puffy ears twitched to the left side of the corridor_

_The hallway was completely dark, save for the large windows that lets the moon's light illuminate some of the area. a red carpet with gold edges was placed along the middle of the hall way, the walls were emitting an eerie white aura. _

_The fox man slowly gulped before pulling out a small grass from his pocket. It grew larger around his fingers as the roots intertwined themselves with his hand. The blade of the grass itself began to sharpen and form an actually blade for killing_

_He went out cautiously to investigate the sound. It was odd, the maids were supposed to be asleep as with the other people. He thought that they were just finishing up their chores, but it was too late. It was midnight_

_'Where? It is too faint to make out...' He thought. He didn't noticed the dark figure that was behind him. The dark figure slowly crept up to him, slowly but surely while holding a weapon of some sort between his hands. _

_The fox was hit by something at the back of his head as he slowly fade into darkness, he could hear screams. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't. His vision was blurry, he was losing consciousness. He fell on the ground, his blurred vision could only see several dark figures holding onto something, the middle was ordering his subordinates to act accordingly to their plan_

_He heard a scream. A scream that he knew..._

_A scream that he knew so goddamn well..._

_A scream he hated..._

_A scream he hated to listen..._

_A scream so full of innocence..._

_A scream..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... Of his only friend..._

* * *

**_Reality_**

_"Caw! Caw! Caw!"_ Cawed Kiss as Alepou woke up from the nightmare he was in, he was covered in cold sweat and his breathing was frantic. The white fox panted heavily as he tried o calm down his pounding chest. Alepou silently cursed himself, '_It's been a while since I've dreamed of that day..'_

"Kiss..." the fox whispered before forcing a smiling at the giant crow, but Kiss already knew that something was wrong with his new friend, "It's nothing, it's just a bad dream..." He assured the worried Emperor Crow, _'More like a memory that I wish I can forget...'_ He added mentally. Kiss cawed again as Alepou rose his eyebrow and looked inside through the open window

Aicheis was shaking uncontrollably and crying in her sleep as Coco was trying to touch her but was failing. Kiss observed Alepou. The cheery fox was now scornful, he looked incredibly pained

"The same nightmare again huh?" Muttered the white fox, Kiss cawed questionably, "Aicheis... I told you that she doesn't remember her parents right? But somehow, or rather something is triggering her to remember through dreams. It first started about a year ago, but it rarely happen and so far it happened twice. This is the third" he explained before signing, "I just hope she doesn't remember everything that happened..."

Alepou hopped into the window, leaving the crow alone. Kiss himself was rather confused as he kept on looking at the crying woman, why would she cry like that? As Alepou said, it was her memories. Will she remember them all, or will they disappear for good? Kiss can only find out as time goes by

* * *

**_Coco's POV_**

The poison user was still awake, even though it was midnight. He couldn't sleep, to be exact. He kept on thinking the future, a troublesome future to be exact. A few days after today, a certain blue haired man with three scars under his left eye would appear with a friend coming along. He knew it would be troublesome, he would return to being a Bishyokuya once again because of him

That was until he heard a moan from the living room, it bothered him somehow. The moan itself sounded like it was in anguish, he stood up from his bed as he went towards the living room. When he arrived, his eyes widened at the strength of the electromagnetic waves. It covered the whole room with it, even worse they were leaking outside causing some plants and animals tremble in fear

He looked at the source of the waves, who was currently shaking in fear as she slept on the couch, '_A nightmare?_' Wondered Coco before stepping closer towards her, only to pause at the heavy atmosphere. If this was what it takes for him to stop, what would happen if she's actually awake and serious? Her strength alone must be on par with the Eight Kings as she was an underling of one of them

The fortune teller steeled himself before taking another step, then another, and another until he was right in front of her. He was already sweating bullets due to the level of the atmosphere, and was shaking like crazy. Aicheis wasn't in a better condition

He sat down on an empty space of the sofa as he slowly reached his arm to shake her shoulder. The closer his hand gets, the hotter it became. It was like acid gas that was leaking out of her body, _'Acid? Wait... This is a Gourmet World Poison!_' He thought as he retreated his arm, "Coco!" Alepou yelled out, the fox seemed to be unaffected by the acid that was leaking out of her

"Alepou!" He panted in surprised, the fox looked at his mistress before sniffing the air, "Oh no... She's leaking poison into the air again..." He mumbled before looking at the poison user, "The only way for her to stop is to wake her up, that way she can control the poison gland that was implanted to her by the dragons" The white fox said. Coco was about to ask how since he couldn't even touch her, but decided against it.

His antibodies were trying to make an antidote out of it, but he was having trouble finding it,_ 'Nauseous, sweating, shaking, breathless... These symptoms are normal but the ingredients of the poison itself is different... It's heavy with metal. Especially mercury... Ethanol is also present, and... There's one more ingredient... What is it!?'_ He thought as he almost figured out the puzzle of the poison mix

"Come on, Coco! The last ingredient of the poison is just right in front of you!" Alepou encouraged him, _'Just right in front of me?_' The man slowly smelled the air as it cringed, it smelled like rotten eg-, _'Rotten eggs? What chemical smelled like-? Sulfur! That's it!'_ And with that, the antibodies inside of him immediately formed an antidote as he no longer shook uncontrollably and sweating any longer, "I... I did it... My first, Gourmet World antidote..." Coco grunted before turning his attention towards the sleeping girl

"Aicheis! Aicheis! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" The poison user yelled, as Alepou also joined in, "Aicheis! Wake up! I know you're stronger than your nightmare so wake up, dammit!" He yelled. The woman's eyes opened in shock, her breathing was frantic, her eyes were slightly red due to the crying and her shaking had stopped, "Aicheis-san... Are you al- _ugh_!" Before Coco was able to finish his sentence, Aicheis immediately clutched into him like he was about to disappear

Her shaking began again, but it wasn't as bad as before. Coco was dumfounded until he heard a weak voice saying, "P-please... D-don't leave..." The man could only sympathize to her as he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her fragile body. He had never seen this side of her, everyday she was like a ray of sunshine that shone in the darkest times. Now, she was like a delicate flower that could be collapse any moment.

Even though she was from the Gourmet World, it seemed that she had demons of her own that she had to fight alone without anyone to help her. Even her pet fox couldn't assist her, "It's alright... I'm here with you, so don't cry anymore..." He soothed her. She continued crying into his bare chest, Alepou's ears dropped, "Coco, comfort her for me will you?" He asked. The fortune teller was about to ask why until he saw the fox's face.

It was filled with great despair, and judging by the electromagnetic waves that he saw around the fox, he also had a nightmare before Aicheis woke up, "Alright, I will" Alepou nodded as thanks before jumping out of the window again, leaving Coco and Aicheis alone

The black haired man began to rock them slowly, trying to ease of her pain from her dreams. Saying sweet words into her ear, soothing her to sleep. Her eyes began to close again as she was feeling rather drowsy. Coco was about to place her on the couch again but her grip on his shirt tightened, "Stay... With me... Please?" She pleaded, looking up to him with red eyes.

Coco looked at the face before using his hand tuck away some of her silky hair behind her ears, "Alright" he said. He knew the couch was too small for them both, so he had no choice but to share his bed. He lifted her up bridal style before returning to his bed room. He placed her on the bed but she refused to let go, "Aicheis-san, I can't get into bed with you clinging on me" he said softly. Aicheis unwrapped her arms off of him as he got onto the bed.

Once they were both under the covers, however, Aicheis cling to him again, refusing to let go. Coco blushed but returned the embrace, the nightmare must've been dreadful if her reaction to it was like this. The fortune teller kept on saying the sweet words that he said before to her as she slowly drifted to sleep. Even after being asleep, Coco continues to pat her head and slowly comb her white and black hair soothingly.

He looked down at her sleeping face, and was grateful that she was sleeping and not terrified anymore. He clutched her tighter but enough so that she kept on sleeping and breathing, causing him to accidentally inhale her scent, _'She smells like vanilla...'_ He couldn't help but took a deeper breath to breath in her scent more.

It calmed him down from his worry, and he himself began drifting towards the land of dreams. He fell into a deep slumber, feeling content with himself as he cling onto the sleeping woman beside him. Tonight, he dreamed of a peaceful land with no worry. With him was the same beauty that clouded his mind

* * *

_** THE END FOR THIS CHAPPIE**_

_**I'm so sorry if this is crap but I'm running out of ideas and I want at least 5 chapter published before Toriko and Komatsu comes, anyone got any suggestions? PM me kay? Too-da-loo :3**_


	4. Trouble at the Market

_**Notes:**_

_**The Utterly Fabulous Z and KylaVio: Thank you for your ideas! It made me more motivated than before and I do have a plot line on Aicheis's history but the fillers... I'm not good with those so I need serious help with that. Thanks very much! :D**_

_**Now I'm stuck on his fortune telling... Goddammit! Work you stupid brain!**_

_**Ahem...**_

_**Next chappie was fun to write actually :3 and hopefully it ain't shit. Enjoy my lovely readers!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Trouble at the Market**_

Morning came all too soon, the poison Bishokuya was too comfortable and too warm to move out of his bed. He heard the birds chirping happily outside, Kiss was probably looking for some breakfast at this time of morning. Maybe the fox went with him. He just wanted to sleep through the alarm clock that could go on any minute

He wasn't usually like this, but something was encouraging his body to stay in bed. He didn't want to do anything but stay in that position as long as possible. He didn't want to go to work, to bath, to fight, hell he didn't even want to eat! That was something off about him

He felt really lazy to find out what was making him like that, but he was too comfy just to be moving yet. Especially with a really puffy pillow to hug- wait, since when was he a cuddler? He twitched his eyes open before seeing what he was hugging, only to gasped in surprise and a red face

Aicheis was sleeping peacefully between his arms, her arms were round his neck. What surprise him more was the closeness of his face with her own, which made his face redder than before, '_Did she sleep walked? Wait..._' He tried to remember what happened before as the memory has finally revealed itself

'_Thats right, her nightmare_' he thought before putting some of her hair away from her face. She looked so innocent and adorable like a porcelain doll. He couldn't help but wonder what the dream was about though... It felt rather disturbing

As much as he wanted to find out more, he couldn't. Not after a woman had just recovered from her mental stroke. He carefully untangled her arms around his neck before his arms around her, which was actually harder than it looks like. She looks thin, but man... She's heavy as a grown man!

His left hand was free, but his right was still underneath her. He tried to carefully lifted her up, just enough fm to get his hand free. Gently and carefully... Don't let the woman wake up. He prayed to God that she doesn't wake up, she looked too innocent to be woken up

After a few minutes of struggling, his right hand was finally free out of her grasp, '_Well, I should start breakfast soon_' he thought as he exited the door. Just then, he heard groaning. His eyes widened in surprise, '_She's awake_?' He asked himself and looked through the door frame. He lets out a sigh of relief before chuckling at what he saw

Her pale arms were searching something to embrace as she kept on hitting the bed to look for something. Anything, that could keep her warm. The poison user walked inside again and grabbed a pillow before placing it between her arms.

The woman immediately nuzzled into the white pillow and fell asleep again, causing the Bishokuya to smile warmly at the scene. He tucked away some of her hair from her face to behind her ears before leaving for the kitchen

He was surprised to see Alepou was already up and running, eating a... Actually, what the hell was he eating? "Oh, Coco. How's Aicheis?" The fox asked as he answered, "She's sleeping peacefully now, thank god. Whatever she dreamt of must be something pretty scary. Especially since she's born and rose in the Gourmet World" he was talking to himself more than to the white fox

"Yeah... Anyway-" Alepou tried to brighten the mood, "-what's for breakfast?" He asked. Coco blinked when he pointed to the... Something that was hung outside the fox's little mouth, "Didn't you already have breakfast? With... With that, um... Thing?" He asked

Alepou blinked before pulling the... White, gooey stuff with really long tentacles and... Was that a head of a chicken? "You mean this? Yeah, this Jellyken is my breakfast it I didn't caught enough of it so I'm a bit hungry. Kiss got lucky" the white fox spat at the window to reveal a laughing Kiss

"R-right, then I'll go make breakfast" he began his walk to the kitchen and checked on his ingredients only to find there were quite a few of them

"Ah~... We're running out of some ingredients" Coco mused out as he checked his drawers and fridge, "But it's enough to last until a few days later. I have to go shopping again" he sighed until he heard a voice from behind, "Go out again?" He jumped slightly at the feminine voice behind him

He didn't knew she was awake. He looked behind to see Aicheis, in her white pajamas from the night before, and still hugging the pillow he gave her. Her eyes were still droopy and red, her hair was... Um, how can he say it without offending her? "Yeah, she has nasty bed hair. That only happens during those periods of time, though" Alepou explained to him

Coco just nodded. Her hair was in a complete mess! It was tangled here and there and if seen from behind, she'll look like a gigantic feather duster, "I see... Then, Aicheis-san, go wash up and I'll be ready with breakfast soon enough" the woman let a tiny yawn and a hiccup. She closed her mouth immediately, embarrassed

"Hiccups?" He chuckled before grabbing her a glass of fresh water and gave it to her. She thanked him silently and gulped the whole glass before giving it back to him and ran to the bathroom

Coco started cooking breakfast shortly. Just some scrambled eggs, some toast and sausages and juice. By the time he was finished, Aicheis was done herself. She wore a sleeveless, white shirt that has a blue bow tied on the abdomen part, and a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair was at least more maintainable than before

"Aicheis-san, is it ok for us to go shopping again after this?" Coco asked as the woman looked confused, "Shopping what?" She asked as she sat down on the table, muttering a silent, "Itadakimasu" before eating the food in front of her, "We're running out of ingredients, so I have to re-stock quite a few things" he explained as he too took a bite of his own food

"I come too? I don't get outside" she said to him, the poison user looked slightly confused at her choice of words so she tried again, "C-can I come too? I-I d-didn't g-get to b-before" she stuttered. Oh, so that's it. She wants to go outside since she didn't had the chance before.

Coco smiled, "Of course you can. Just stay close to me alright? There's quite a a lot of people in the market and I don't want to getting lost" Aicheis nodded her head as Alepou just snorted, "Believe me, Coco, even if she gets lost she'll find a way back" the fox commented.

It was a good point, Aicheis is from the Gourmet World where it's the most dangerous places on earth. She would've find her way back to his house but for some reason he didn't want to leave her. Regardless of what the outcome was, "Well, I should take a shower and get some clothes. It'll be a long day after all"

He quickly went to the shower before locking the doors and slowly stripped out of his pajamas while cracking his neck to its correct place. He turned on the shower and entered it. The hot water slowly draining away his fatigue as he relaxed his muscles

He thought back on when he was still on training with the rest of the Kings, and realized that times had truly passed by quickly. One moment, he's just a starving little boy with nothing, then the next thing he knew he's a fortune teller with a lot of female fans. He chuckled silently at the thought. Hopefully, it'll continue exactly like that

* * *

_**A few minutes later**_

"Aicheis-san!" Coco called out to the woman who was petting Kiss's feathers as Alepou was already on the crow's back, "Ready to go?" The poison user asked as Aicheis nodded enthusiastically. It'll be the first time, well second basically because her first, she didn't knew anything before

Coco mounted Kiss gently and offered his hand to her which she gratefully accepts as he pulled her up. She sat in front of him, his large hands guarding her small form to prevent her from falling. Even if she was from the Gourmet World, he wants to protect her

"Ready?" He asked, Aicheis nodded eagerly as Kiss rose his large wings and flew off. The woman looked around amazed as the winds passed her hair, Alepou just chuckled

Aicheis had always had a penchant for flying, especially on Cobra's back. She had always begged him to fly higher and do tricks like a loop, sometimes she'll fall and he'll catch her. It's probably because of him she loved flying and doing dangerous stunts. The first time he saw her, he actually fainted like an old hag

Aicheis leaned back the fortune teller's chest peacefully as she enjoyed the feeling of freedom in the air. Coco responded by stiffening his muscles a bit, before relaxing them. He tightened her hold on her, without the woman noticing as they flew higher up the sky

"We're pretty high up" he commented as he looked down to see the trees were so tiny, "As expected from Kiss, he has the blood of a king after all" Coco said. The white fox just looked down. He didn't like flying, but he wasn't afraid at all. It's just he'd easily get altitude sickness if he's flying too high, too fast, and too long

If either of those three were present, he'll be prone to it. So far, only one appeared. They were going up, sure in a slow rate but it's still high

His head was slightly woozy and his vision was blurry, but he had to endure it for the next several minutes. Hopefully, he'll survive

* * *

_**Land, Central Gourmet Market**_

GAAAAAHHHH!

"You should've told me you were prone to altitude sickness, Alepou-san" Coco said as he patted the fox's now human formed back. The latter was puking his breakfast out on the nearby trash bin

"_Alepou... Eísai entáxei? Chreiázeste lígo neró?_" Asked Aicheis in another language. The fox coughed up, "_N-naí..._" Before putting his head inside the trash bin again, his long silver hair was being held by by the poison user so it won't get dirty

"Coco-san, where to get water?" Asked the woman. The poison user looked around, and spotted something that'll help him ease the pain in a near by seller, "Aicheis, wait here with him. I'll get it" with that, Aicheis nodded as stayed with Alepou alongside Kiss who looked rather worried about his little shape shifting friend

"Don't worry, Kiss. He alright" the woman tried to comfort him. The crow just cawed sadly while nudging the fox a bit with his large purple beak, "I'm back!" Announced he fortune teller as he was holding onto a white, eggplant-like vegetable with a pair of wings

"The Nurseplant should cure him of his nausea and upset stomach. Alepou-san, take a bite of this and you'll be fine" ordered Coco as Alepou took the plant in a blink of an eye and devoured it whole. He swallowed before sighing, "Thanks, Coco and here I thought that the distance between that cliff and your house was far enough" He thanked

Coco just shrugged it off, "It's fine, really. Anyway, let's go. We have a busy day ahead of us" and with that, the group went deeper into the market. Aicheis was surprised by the amount of ingredients that were on sale. It's actually pretty shocking, considering that she only eats to survive but these people are eating like it is their lives.

Maybe it was. She'll never understand some people. You eat only to survive, nothing more nothing less. That's what Gale said when she was still in the Gourmet World. Most of the ingredients she saw were way below Capture Level 300. Hell, it didn't even reached a hundred for most of them!

"See anything you like?" Coco asked to woman as she shook her head, "No, just... So much in one place" she replied, still looking around. The man just chuckled as he looked around himself. He needed some Crab Pigs, White Apples, Almond Cabbages, Butter Walnuts, Brocherries and Meat Rice from the Palmed Meat Rice Tree

Basically he just needed some everyday items, but some ingredients were rare. Sometimes it's because of the dangerous environment that they're difficult to search for, others because of its violent fire power, there were even some that were too shy to even come out. He just hoped he won't go back to the life of being a Bishokuya soon-

"Gah! The Spareripig escaped!" Yelled someone as Coco immediately looked at where the rampaging beast was. The gigantic pink pig charged with all of its might, causing people to disperse and run away in fear of dying

It went right, destroying a sellers stall along the way while eating what the seller had. It went left, colliding to one of the gigantic ships and left a large dent on it. The pig went on his rampage

"Wow, nice to see something interesting happening here once in a while" a voice behind him commented. He looked back to reveal Alepou chewing on some Bacon Leaf

"You don't need to worry about anything at all, Coco" the poison user just blinked until he realized that the pig was charging at... Wait, was that-!? _Oh my god_! Aicheis was right in front of the charging pig!

"Aicheis!" Coco warned. The woman didn't seemed to hear him as she just stared at the pig, who was running towards her with all of its might. Each second, the pig just got closer and closer. Instantly, the fortune teller unwrapped the green bandage that was on his right wrist. His hand began to turn dark purple as he aimed his point finger on the rampaging beast

"**Poison Riffle!**" Purple liquid was shot from his fingertips and was aimed at the pig that was just getting closer and closer to Aicheis. Before everyone knew what happened, the pig ran passed the woman who had her hand up with her pointed finger exposed and not curled up like the rest

The Spareripig slowed down its pace as it walked behind her. It looked like it was hurt but sleepy at the same time. It fell unconscious behind her before the shot was connected

'_Oh crap!_' Coco thought as he realized his **Poison Riffle** was about to hit her. The poison he shot was right behind her head, but he didn't expected her to catch it with her raised hand. Without her looking back!

The poison he shot was supposed to paralyze anyone who touched it! But with Aicheis... It didn't paralyzed her at all. The woman looked back at him and smiled everyone began to crowd the pig and herself

"The Spareripig... It has Knocking on it!" One yelled in amazement, "The young girl must be a Bishokuya to stop such a beast!" Another exclaimed as they all began to cheer for the woman. Coco rushed to her side

"Aicheis! Are you alright!?" He asked, examining her form for any sight of injuries, "I'm fine" she said happily. Coco breath a sigh of relief before pulling out a white handkerchief, "We should clean this up fast before anything happen" he said. She shook her head

"No need" she said and began to lick her poison stained hand. It was one thing to touch the poison, but _licking_ it!? Putting it into the mouth and swallow it where it can go through your blood stream through the absorption of the intestine!? "Wait! Aicheis! It's dangerous to eat that up!" He warned her, trying to get her hand away from her mouth

Aicheis stopped licking and pouted, "It's fine, and..." She looked at the poison dripping from her finger tips, "... Very sweet" her comment made him stop. His poison... Did she just said that it was sweet?

Aicheis continued licking her hand slowly, in a very sinful way for someone so innocent and oblivious. She sucked her fingers, one by one as the poison was dripping away through them. She was licking it like it could be her last meal, like she wanted more and more of it

"Your poison-" Aicheis began before licking the very last drop that fell on his wrist, "-so tasty" if Coco wasn't in public, he would've had a major hard on at the scene. He suppressed a maddening blush that crept it's way to his pale cheeks and looked away from her

He saw Alepou was still chewing on some Black Grass with an amused expression, "... Interesting..." Commented the fox before continuing eating the grass he founded near the broken stalls.

"Three cheers for the young lady!" Someone yelled as they grabbed the woman and tossed her up the air, "Hip, hip-!" , "Hooray!" Everyone yelled happily. Aicheis didn't know what was going on but she just laughed it up as she was being tossed high up in the air

"Well, she's having fun" Coco said as he exacted from the crowd. Beside him, Alepou just chuckled, "By the way, what exactly happened? She moved almost as fast as light" the fortune teller asked. The white fox kept on eating as he began explaining

"Just an inch before the pig collides with her, she performed Knocking on it by touching the skin on the head. That's basically it" Coco looked at the fox curiously. It sounded legitimate enough but he sensed there was something else

Something he was missing. He thought back of what it could possibly be. It was then he remembered their first meeting, where Aicheis said she was much more poisonous than he himself. Does this meant that she was also a poisonous human like he was?

"She can use poison as well?" Coco asked. The white fox nodded, "Gourmet World Poison. Much more lethal than the ones found in the Human World, but her way of using it differs greatly from yours. She consumes it, and she doesn't have Gourmet Cells"

"She eats them? And doesn't have the cells?" Coco repeated. Then where did her source of power came from then? "After the dragons found us, she was severely injured and the Sky Dragon, Gale had to operate on her. He implanted a gland. A special gland that could kill her if it wasn't compatible with her" he explained as his expression became dark and cloudy

"So the operation was a success" Coco said worriedly. The fox could only nod, "Yeah, and that gland is her source of power. It's where her... _Energy_ is formed" he said, thinking about something

'"_Energy_"...' The fortune teller repeated inside his head as he watched Aicheis was tossed in the air. So she had a gland inside her body, that was why she was strong enough to survive in the Gourmet World as a child would die before the first second of surviving there

"What's this gland called?" He asked. Alepou swallowed the last remaining of the Black Grass he found, "I don't know myself, this so called _gland_ they implanted doesn't exactly _look_ like a normal gland. All I know is that it converts food into energy" he said before continuing

"I've always been curious on why it was so compatible with her, but I don't know a single thing about it" the fox cursed. Coco understood the feeling. He himself didn't knew why he had such a high compatibility with his Gourmet Cells, and some actually died when they're not in sync

"That's fun!" A feminine voice broke off his train of thought. He looked up to see Aicheis was approaching them, well skipping actually, "Hm? Why so moody?" She asked innocently as Alepou just patted her head, "You, my girl... _Eísai i̱líthios_" he bluntly said, causing the woman to frown and pout

"_Iyaaaa~ Alepou! Sas megálo trántagma!_" She yelled, lightly punching his arm as the fox-man just laughed it off. Coco just chuckled at the small scene that was playing right in front of him. He heard the flab of a bird behind him as he smiled

"They're very interesting, aren't they? Kiss?" He asked the Emperor Crow. Kiss cawed delightfully. He enjoyed their company, as it brought adventure to them. Not to mention he was quite entertained by having and watching his own drama, not that he'd tell his master that

"I do wonder what will become of us... Aicheis-chan just kept on bringing trouble" Kiss noticed the usual "_-san_" became "_-chan_" from his master. His tone was also more playful than a complain, like he was hoping that they'll keep them company for a long time.

Things were starting to get interesting. Kiss mentally chuckled. He should report this to Alepou went they get home. Oh, he just couldn't wait for the next episode to come

* * *

_**Note: **_

_**I decided to put the meanings on what they're saying here since I forgot in the first chapter and I'm too lazy to replace it :3 so for you guys not to be confused, the meanings will be placed from top to bottom, the same goes for the ones on top**_

_**Meanings: **_

_**Alepou... Are you alright? Do you want some water?**_

_**Y-yes...**_

_**You're an idiot**_

_**You big jerk!**_


	5. A New Job

**_Notes:_**

**_Hi everyone, Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! I'm back from my vacation from Europe and boy was it freezing there! To be honest, I already have like... 14 chapter ready for this story in total :p its just that i was too lazy to edit and post it :3 sorry for the wait but here it this! Chapter 5 of The Girl From The Other Side!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A New Job**_

"Hm? You want to know what I do for my job?" Coco asked the woman in front of him as she nodded eagerly, "Aicheis have been with Coco-san for long time but doesn't do anything so Aicheis wants to help!" She announced. The black haired man just sighed. At least her grammar was improving, and her dictionary increased so he could understand her better.

It's been a few days after the event in the Food Market, and rumors about her began to spread vast and wide. After that incident, she was surrounded by men and he himself was surrounded by women.

It wasn't exactly a pretty sight as he didn't exactly understood what actually happened himself. Hell, they just appeared out of nowhere so he was quite surprised... And seriously pissed off.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"We should really head back home now- wait... Where's Aicheis? And Coco!?" Alepou wondered out loud after they did their shopping, well not exactly shopping. More like... Getting?

After Aicheis practically saved the market from being a battlefield, the whole members of the market showered her in tons of ingredients from all over the world as their thanks.

Kiss cawed as Alepou looked at the direction where he was looking, "Oh... That's why, those guys are trapped" mused out the fox as Kiss cawed again, "Oho~? Really? Things are seriously getting interesting now!"

The white fox jumped on Kiss's back alongside the groceries as he sat back while Kiss slowly flew higher, afraid of getting his feathers puked by the passenger on his back, "I think this is high enough" Alepou announced as Kiss stayed on the spot.

They both looked down and enjoy each other's company while the fox was feeding on some Meat Rose while watching what was going on below, "I seriously love our little drama we have, right Kiss?" The crow happily cawed back in response.

* * *

**_With Coco_**

"Coco-sama~!"

"Coco-sama! What's my love life prediction?"

"Don't ask him that, stupid! Coco-sama! Do you know my future with you!?"

"It's not your future with him! It's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Coco-sama! You look so dashing today!"

The poison fortune teller could only stare in shock at the amount of females were in the market that instantly came to where he was. He swore they weren't there before. They were like ghosts! The first minute they weren't there, then the next they just appear out of nowhere.

It's not like he didn't predicted this would happen, but it always caught him off guard. He tried to get them away from him by saying his usual reason, "Please, ladies! Stay away from me! I have poison with me so I don't want you to get hurt!" He announced, but sadly enough they fell on deaf ears.

Some actually stopped before thinking about it, but they just kept on coming back regardless if he had poison or not. Coco sighed silently. He was really tired that day, especially after worrying about Aicheis after she ate... Ate his... P-p-_poison_...

_'Oh dear... No dirty thoughts, you're a gentleman. Control yourself!'_ He ordered himself as he massages the area between his eyes carefully. He tried to look around for Aicheis but she was no where to be found.

It makes it even harder for him to find because she suppressed her electromagnetic waves. If only Toriko was there to sniff her out. Wait- Toriko? Why did he have a bad feeling somewhere in his guts when he mentioned his blue haired friend?

It was then he heard her voice talking shyly, he looked around to see the men were surrounding her small figure. She looked like she was having trouble having a conversation with them but they seem to understand her easily.

He felt a pang of jealously when he saw the men were talking and cheering for the woman, some of their eyes were eyeing her dangerously too... Too dangerously... One was also too close for her comfort as she tried to stay away from him but he kept on getting closer.

His hand that didn't have the green cloth twitched in anger. He tried to control his urge to poison the man to death if he tried something he'll very soon regret for the rest of his life.

He never thought he'd felt so angry just by watching that, but his thoughts were slightly pushed back when the girls began to crowd him yet again. All the girls yelled out his name to get his attention, but there was only one woman that caught his own.

"I'm sorry ladies but I have an important matter to deal with" he apologized before gently shove a way pass the crowd. He kept his anger within him, but his eyes betrayed his brain. It's like exactly like the saying:

_"The eyes are the window to your soul"_

Oh believe me, it's exactly what Coco was giving us an example of. He was extremely irritated by the man, but his stubbornness won't let him show it. His eyes, however, betrayed him. Those black orbs were filled with thunder and they seemed to have darken significantly, _'Somebody's gonna pay big time for this...'_

* * *

**_With Aicheis_**

Aicheis lets out a small squeak when someone has touched her bottom, she was curious though. Why would they do that? Was it a normal thing for men to touch a female's bottom like that? Or even _squeezed_ it? But Alepou told her it wasn't ok and she should slap the one that did that to her.

So was she supposed to be offended by it? She really didn't understood why they would do that, even though she herself's a human like them. She needed to learn more about human behavior but for some reason, Alepou was making her not learn them. Even Coco-San seemed to have joined him and tried to prevent her from learning at all.

Aicheis looked around for the poison user but didn't see him at all, but she can feel him. His aura was warm and made her feel safe. He was near, she just know it. One of the perks of being raised a dragon, she guessed.

She could feel a hand was about to do the same thing again, her hand was ready to slap the guy from touching her again. Before she could, however, her face collided with a chest as she could feel protective arms entangling themselves around her small body.

"I'm sorry, sir but I think that's enough, don't you think?" Coco glared at the man who cowered slightly cowered before stepping back. The man sighed as he looked down and smiled, "Sorry I took a bit long. Are you ok?" He asked politely. Aicheis just nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

He was always so warm, and whenever he was there, he would always made her feel like she's not alone. She always felt like she was protected. The dragons made her feel protected but for some odd reason, if it was with Coco-san... It felt different.

Coco patted her head and looked down. His smiled warmly to her, "Come on, let's go back"

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Coco tapped his finger on the table in front of him, still angry at the man for doing that. In public. He was so close to swearing too! He normally wasn't like that at all in the past, too.

They even started a rumor that sounded similar like:

_A young and cute femme fatale with the Gentleman of the Shitennou defeated monster boar with one hit_!

Though he had to admit, she was a bit of a femme fatale herself as she did brought him nothing but trouble. Not that he minded, they're just unexpectedly... Unexpected, even with his eyes.

"Please~! Coco-san! Aicheis also might find information about where Shin is!" She pleaded with her hands clapped in front of her face. The poison user has to admit he was quite worried if she worked, somebody might molest her like last time.

A thought ran through his mind. Shin? Who was he again? He had a feeling he heard the name before but he forgot, "Who's Shin?" He asked, his voice filled with curiosity. It was Alepou who answered it for him, "Remember the Nine Roots of the God Tree?" He asked.

Coco nodded his head as he sipped his cup of tea, "Again, rumors said that they're stronger than even the Eight Kings and they're quite similar to the Four Beast. Why ask?" Alepou began explaining as he jumped on the woman's head and rested there.

"They said they're stronger, but in truth they're just a little bit below the Kings. They're just exaggerating because there's a total of nine of'em. The Shinju is a shy creature, and prefers to hide rather than fight. It's an extremely tame little midget now that I think about it" he clarified before continuing.

"The Shinju is actually our pet" Coco blinked his eyes. He did not expected that. Nope, not at all. He didn't expected her to be the owner of the Shinju, "Yeah and Shin is the name of the Shinju. She named him, or her... I dunno what gender the thing is and we got separated on the way to the Human World"

The poison user digested the new information slowly as he drank some tea from the white cup. He sighed heavily. These two really never ran out of surprises. Perhaps this was what Kiss meant by an _adventure_.

"Oh and not to mention Shin can get pretty aggressive if provoked and separated from her" if he wasn't drinking, he would have spit his tea somewhere. Of course, Alepou had to leave out the most important information the last one.

"V-very well then, you'll be my assistant in my shop and maybe you'll be able to find your lost pet as well. You'll start tomorrow, is that alright?" Suggested the fortune teller as Aicheis nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

_**The next chapter is a bit... more mature but I aint spoiling you guys but its gonna be explained in that chapter... I ran out of ideas, ok? D: but thank you guys so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter :3**_


End file.
